tsuburayafandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Series
Ultraman , commonly called the Ultra Series , is an on-going franchise by Tsuburaya Productions and is the most popular creation of the company to date. Main Series '1960s' *''Ultra Q'' (1966) *''Ultraman'' (1966-67) *''Ultraseven'' (1967-68) '1970s' *''Return of Ultraman'' (1971-72) *''Ultraman Ace'' (1972-73) *''Ultraman Taro'' (1973-1974) *''Ultraman Leo'' (1974-1975) *''The Ultraman'' (1979-1980) '1980s' *''Ultraman 80'' (1980-1981) '1990s' *''Ultraman: Towards the Future'' (1990-91) *''Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero'' (1995) *''Ultraman Tiga'' (1996-97) *''Ultraman Dyna'' (1997-1998) *''Ultraman Gaia'' (1998-1999) '2000s' *''Ultraman Neos'' (2000-01) *''Ultraman Cosmos'' (2001-02) *''Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy'' (2004) *''Ultraman Nexus'' (2004-05) *''Ultraman Max'' (2005) *''Ultraman Mebius'' (2006) *''Ultraseven X'' (2007) *''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle'' (2008-09) *''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey'' (2008-09) '2010s' *''Neo Ultra Q'' (2013) *''Ultraman Ginga'' (2013) *''Ultraman Ginga S'' (2014) *''Ultraman X'' (2015) *''Ultraman Orb'' (2016) *''Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga (2016-17)'' *''Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle'' (2017) *''Ultraman Geed'' (2017) *''Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle'' (2018) *''Ultraman R/B'' (2018) *''Ultraman New Generation Chronicle'' (2019) *''Ultraman Taiga'' (2019) '2020s' *''Ultraman Chronicle: Zero & Geed'' (2020) Films '1960s' *''Ultraman: Monster Movie Feature'' (1967) film *''Ultraman, Ultraseven: Giant Monster Extreme Battle'' (1969) film '1970s' *''Return of Ultraman'' (1971) film *''Return of Ultraman: Terror of the Tornado Monster'' (1971) film *''Return of Ultraman: Jiro Rides a Monster'' (1972) film *''Akio Jissoji's Ultraman'' (1979) film *''Ultraman: Great Monster Battle'' (1979) film '1980s' *''Ultraman Zoffy'' (1984) *''Ultraman Kids: The Movie'' (1984) *''Ultraman Story'' (1984) *''Ultraman: The Adventure Begins'' (1987) '1990s' *''Ultra Q the Movie: Legend of the Stars'' (1990) *''Revive! Ultraman'' (1996) *''Ultraman Zearth'' (1996) *''Ultraman Zearth 2: Superhuman Giant Battle - Light and Shadow'' (1997) *''Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light'' (1998) *''Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace'' (1999) '2000s' *''Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey'' (2000) *''Ultraman Tiga Side Story: Revival of the Ancient Giant'' (2001) *''Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact (2001)'' *''Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Once Again'' (2001) *''Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro'' (2001) *''Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet'' (2002) *''New Century Ultraman Legend'' (2002) *''Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle'' (2003) *''New Century 2003 Ultraman Legend: The King's Jubilee!'' (2003) *''Ultraman'' (2004) *''Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers'' (2006) *''Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers'' (2008) *''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie'' (2009) '2010s' *''Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire'' (2010) *''Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar'' (2011) *''Ultraman Saga'' (2012) *''Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special'' (2013) *''Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royal!'' (2014) *''Ultraman Ginga S the Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!'' (2015) *''Ultraman X the Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman'' (2016) *''Ultraman Orb the Movie: Lend Me the Power of Your Bonds!'' (2017) *''Ultraman Geed the Movie: Connect the Wishes!'' (2018) *''Ultraman R/B the Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond'' (2019) '2020s' *''Ultraman Taiga the Movie: New Generation Climax'' (2020) *''Shin Ultraman'' (2021) Mini-Series *''Ultra Fight'' (1970) *''Andro Melos'' (1984) *''Ultra Super Fight'' (1994) *''Ultraman Nice'' (1999) *''Ultra Zero Fight'' (2012) *''Ultra Fight Victory'' (2015) *''Ultra Fight Orb'' (2016) *''Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes'' (2019) Side Stories and OVAs *''Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider'' (1993) *''Heisei Ultraseven'' (1994-1999) *''Ultraman Graffiti'' (1990) *''Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend'' (1996) *''Ultra Nyan'' (1997) *''Ultra Nyan 2'' (1998) *''Ultraman Tiga Side Story: Revival of the Ancient Giant'' (2001) *''Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Hikari Saga'' (2006) *''Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness'' (2008) *''Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth'' (2009) *''Ultra Galaxy Legend Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero'' (2010) *''Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar'' (2011) *''The・Ultraman: Jackal vs. Ultraman'' (2015) Other *''Space Warriors 2000'' (1985) *''Ultraman Kids Proverb Stories'' (1986) *''Ultraman Kids: 30 Million Light Years Looking for Mama'' (1991–1992) *''Project Ultraman'' (2007) *''Ultraman Kids: The Series'' (2013-present) *''Kaiju Girls'' (2016-2018) *''Dragon Force: So Long Ultraman'' (2017) *''ULTRAMAN'' (2019) *''Dragon Force: Rise of Ultraman'' (2019) "Digital Ultra" Japanese DVD Box Sets The Digital Ultra box sets were limited box sets that came with remastered versions of the first four main installments of the Ultra Series which where remastered as part of the Digital Ultra movement. Only four sets where produced: *''Ultra Q'' *''Ultraman'' *''Ultraseven'' *''Return of Ultraman'' References #'^' http://www.jefusion.com/2012/06/neo-ultra-q-marks-return-of-ultra-q.html #'^' SciFi Japan » Ultraman in Dispute! #'^' Thailand: Court orders Tsuburaya Chaiyo and Chaiyo Productions to stop making a commercial profit from new Ultraman characters #'^' Bangkok's Independent Newspaper #'^' Bangkok's Independent Newspaper External links *[http://www.henshinonline.com/archive2003.html Henshin! Online: Official statement by Masahiro Tsuburaya (2003)] *[http://www.henshinonline.com/archive2004.html Henshin! Online: Chaiyo vs. Tsuburaya (2004)] *"Ultraman . . . forever", The Japan Times, November 12, 2006. An overview of the franchise. Category:Franchises